bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lisa Yadōmaru
|image = |conflict =White Invasion |date =11th October |place =Fake Karakura Town, Human World |result =Tier Harribel is incapacitated by Sōsuke Aizen. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lisa Yadōmaru *Hiyori Sarugaki |side2 =*3rd Espada Tier Harribel |forces1 =Hitsugaya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Lisa: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hollowfication Hiyori: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Hollowfication |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) |casual1 =*Hitsugaya, Lisa & Hiyori are uninjured. |casual2 =*Harribel is grievously injured. }} is one of the last battles involving a member of the top three Espada, the Gotei 13 and the Visored. The combatants are Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division, Visored Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki and the Tres Espada, Tier Harribel. It is the last battle to occur in the Fake Karakura Town before Sōsuke Aizen decides to enter the battlefield himself. This is the last fight for Hitsugaya against an Espada, Yadōmaru and Sarugaki's first and only fight against an Espada and the last battle for Harribel. Prelude Earlier, Hitsugaya was battling against Harribel alone. Although it was a bit difficult, he was able to incapacitate Harribel with his Hyōten Hyakkasō. However, upon the arrival of Wonderweiss Margela and Hooleer, Harribel was freed and completely unharmed. Hooleer then blew away the flames that were imprisoning Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen causing the situation to start looking hopeless for the Gotei 13. Suddenly, the Visored arrive.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 2-20 Shortly after, Wonderweiss produces another battle cry which is apparently an order for Hooleer to summon numerous Gillian Menos from its mouth. Various members of the Gotei 13 including Hitsugaya are surprised by the sheer number of Gillian Menos. The Visored then prepare for battle by donning their Hollow masks.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 1-19 The Visored tear through all the Gilians with Hitsugaya being noticeably amazed at their power, questioning just what are they.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 1-17 Afterward the Visored go to aid the Gotei 13 in their battles and as Shinji Hirako is attacked by Tōsen, Captain Sajin Komamura intervenes and declares his intentions to work with the new combatants out loud. Hitsugaya questions what Komamura is thinking by declaring his intentions so loudly, but admits that he has a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 1-6 Hitsugaya is cut off by Harribel who appears to ambush him from behind, but is stopped by Lisa Yadōmaru and Hiyori Sarugaki, who have decided to join up with Hitsugaya against Harribel. Hitsugaya comments on how there is no time to worry if the Visored are friends or foes, to which Hiyori agrees even though the Visored would rather not help the Shinigami. Lisa simply states that the "enemy of my enemy is my friend" is an adequate reason to join forces and Hitsugaya merely replies that there is no use in arguing with that.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 6-9 Battle Now that Hiyori and Lisa have teamed up with Hitsugaya, he decides to say something to the Visored. Hiyori yells at him to make it quick and that if he is asking who they are, she cannot tell him that. Hitsugaya has no issue with that as he has a request for the Visored. Although he really does not like to give this particular request because he does not know the Visored well, he asks that they handle Harribel so he can go fight Aizen. Hiyori is noticeably annoyed and starts questioning Hitsugaya's logic, yelling at him for making such a ridiculous request since the Visored had initially came to kill Aizen, but had to go save the struggling Gotei 13 first despite not wanting to. Hitsugaya sees Hiyori's point and apologizes, telling them to forget it as he had gotten carried away. This only further irritates Hiyori, who proceeds to criticize Hitsugaya's statement and yell at him to give an apology or say something better. Hitsugaya murmurs an apology which Hiyori screams that she can't hear him. She then goes on, insulting him and insinuating that he is a child because of his height. Hitsugaya, who has remained fairly silent, is angered by Hiyori's insults and starts arguing with her. Lisa, annoyed with the ruckus and childish fight started by Hiyori, decides to go on ahead and start fighting Harribel by herself. Hiyori tells Lisa to wait, but she has already moved forward and crossed swords with Harribel. Harribel then comments on Lisa being the first combatant, considering how she figured all three would attack her at once. Lisa notes that she coincidentally had the same thought as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 10-15 As their battle goes on, both Espada, Visored and Gotei 13 captain seem to be holding themselves well. Harribel clashes swords with Lisa again, both of who back up a bit from the recoil. Lisa proceeds to release Haguro Tonbo's Shikai, in addition to her already having put on her Hollow mask. Harribel prepares herself and then notices Hiyori release Kubikiri Orochi's Shikai and attacks, who also already has donned a Hollow mask. Finally, Harribel sees Hitsugaya use Hyōrinmaru's Shikai as well. All three of them charge at Harribel with their Shikai and the resultant effect is a large explosion. Harribel pushes back the attackers, unscathed. This gains Aizen's attention and he appears right behind Harribel. Harribel notices Aizen's presence and is surprised to see him as he slowly approaches. Aizen then suddenly appears right in front of Harribel and slashes her midsection. She is noticeably shocked as Aizen simply states that he no longer has a use for her as it appears that she is not strong enough to fight under him.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 15-22 Aftermath The battle is interrupted by Sōsuke Aizen. With the deaths of both the Primera and Segunda Espadas, Aizen decides to simply abandon the last member of the top three Espada. As Harribel bleeds from her deep wound, confused and shocked, Aizen simply continues expressing his disappointment to Harribel on how he had never thought that the combined strength of the Espada he had so painstakingly gathered up would be weaker than his power alone. Angered by this betrayal, she glares at Aizen with rage and retaliates by stabbing him through the chest with her sword. Aizen's expression does not change though, and he merely states that this is troublesome. Harribel is surprised again as Aizen's Zanpakutō stabs through the back of her left shoulder. Realizing too late that she had fallen for Aizen's illusion, she turns around to face the real Aizen who tells her that he will never allow her to raise her sword against him again. He withdraws his sword, cutting off one of Harribel's ribbon-like protrusions on her back and sends Harribel plummeting down towards the ground with a fatal wound. Hiyori, Hitsugaya and Lisa are surprised by this sudden act from Aizen and ready themselves as Aizen finally enters the battlefield himself, inviting both the Visored and the Gotei 13 to come at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, pages 1-7 References Navigation Category:Fights